Make It Count
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: When Matt is dumped by his long term boyfriend, his brother Alfred takes it upon himself to drag his now single brother out for a night on the town. Matthew is less than willing to comply with his brother's ridiculous attempts at making him feel better though. A momentary ugly scenario and seemingly fated encounter later leaves him determined to seize the night and make it count.


**A.N. This was written a looong time ago; well before I made this account. It also wasn't looked over much before it's publication here so I must apologize in advance for being a lazy little shit and not looking it over properly for grammatical errors and the like. Despite all that, do enjoy this one shot.**

 **Make It** **Count**

"Alfred, No." Matthew tried to make his tone of voice sound final.

"Aw come on now, don't be that way man, you need this. Come on; you know you deserve this."

Matthew exclaimed indignantly from his position in the passenger seat of his brother's car.

"Alfred no! I don't feel up to it. I already told you that."

"How long has it been since you've gone out? Really? Come on Matt.  
Look you're finally free of him! You're, as they say, back on the market." Alfred waggled his eyebrows over the top of his glasses in a playful and exaggerated way. "You should celebrate. Make it count, Bro!"

Matthew couldn't help but snort at the inflection of his brothers voice as it had gone towards a persuasive tone. Neither could he help but think that somewhere in this godforsaken city his ex was having the same exact thoughts about him.

The car slowed to a stop and the next thing Matthew knew it was parked and his door was being opened as his brother grabbed ahold of him and pulled him from the car. He trudged along after his brother until they reached the front entrance of the club where the bouncer immediately recognized his sibling.

"Yo Al! The fuck is up?"

Alfred grinned and chatted with the other man.

Matthew stood staring into space with a bored expression. The next thing he heard was;

"Cool thanks so much Tony my man! You rock dude."

To which the man, Tony, replied "I fuckin' know it." And then he let them inside.

Alfred marched his brother over to the bar immediately upon entering. Once there, Matthew was relieved to be free of his brother's iron grip on his shoulder. He sat down on the nearby vacant stool.

"Fuck, Al I know you've been working out recently, but seriously," his tone of voice rose quickly to irritated sarcasm.

Alfred turned from where he'd been trying to catch the bartender's attention. "What's that?" He was met with the view of his brother sitting crossly on the bar stool rolling his shoulder with a pointed, violet hued glare aimed directly at him. Alfred rolled his eyes.

As Alfred returned to hailing the good man behind the bar passing out the drinks, Matthew surveyed the area. A crowded club. It _was_ Friday night, so that was to be expected. A large group of people were dancing on the floor. They seemed to be enjoying the deafening music well enough to dance as they did.

Matthew turned to look at his brother who now had a shot in his hand as he scanned the crowds. "Bingo." Alfred murmured just loud enough that Matt could hear it. The larger framed blonde tossed back his shot, placed his glass on the bar and walked off determinedly with a radiant grin bursting across his handsome face.

Matthew rolled his eyes and turned around to face the bar. Being dumped by his boyfriend of three months and then being forced to go out by his obnoxious brother equalled to worse than just your average bad day in Matthew's book. He felt like it had been nothing but a shitty day so why not get piss drunk and really embrace it huh?

He waved the bartender over.

"What'll ya have?"

Matthew sighed, "I'll have whatever he had."

The bartender, recognizing who he was referring to- his brother who'd caught his attention loudly and impatiently- simply nodded curtly and turned quickly.

He placed a single shot glass before him on the counter before leaving Matt so he could tend to the other customers. Matt picked the glass up with disinterest and downed it with a lazy flick of his wrist. It burned on the way down.

"Whiskey...classy Al. Real classy."

Smacking his lips together a few times at the taste, he turned around slowly. He scanned the crowds once more and caught sight of his brother talking up a short but admittedly cute blonde a little ways away.

Cute? Matthew snorted. Sure in a bookworm-nerd kind of way. Well I'm one to talk. He looked down at himself in his dark-washed jeans and button up.

The shorter male-who really did look as if he'd gotten lost on the way to the library- stood looking up at Alfred almost skeptically and then his unusually thick eyebrows rose a fraction and his green eyes widened.

Well, whatever his brother said must have worked because the now bashfully blushing blonde was led to the dance floor hand in hand with his radiantly grinning brother and the two proceeded to dance in very close proximity of one another. Whatever Alfred had said must have _really_ worked then.

He snorted once more to himself and turned ready to call the bartender so he could spend the rest of his evening forgetting for a while, at the expense of his liver that is. That's when his attention was captured by a man who'd just approached him.

"Привет вам, красивая подсолнечника. You must allow me to buy you drink, Да?"

Matthew didn't register much of what was said because it seemed to happen quickly and it was rather difficult to; what with the blaring music, but what he did register completely was the hulking Russian coming onto him.

The surprise that came over him as he turned to look at the man settled into the pit of his stomach as a bout of nervous churning.  
"I'm sorry, I uh-"

He was cut off as the man was insisting. "Нет. I insist. Perhaps we may spend this evening together as well, Да? A beautiful sunflower like yourself really can't refuse."

Matthew was at his limit. The man had his large hand clasped on his knee in an extremely forward gesture and what added to his overbearing presence was the undeniable smell of Vodka heavy on his breath.

Matt had to choke down a grimace. He tried not to breathe in too much through his nose as he paused allowing his poor unprepared mind to come up with an appropriate yet polite rejection for the situation.

"Uhm, well you see I-"

Once again, he was interrupted as another person's voice broke his attempt. A well toned and firm arm was around his waist as he sat on the stool and a husky accented voice met his ears as it addressed him and yet fixed his "Russian admirer problem" as well.

"Hey babe sorry I took so long. Who's your friend?"

Matthew's unusually violet colored eyes widened in shock as he turned stiffly to give the stranger a disbelieving stare.

He was met with quite the view. A fairly tall man who appeared to be in shape. He was extremely pale with thick white hair and red eyes. He had a strong looking jaw and high cheekbones that managed to add to his physical attractiveness. He was dressed all in black and the sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled above his elbows showing off his toned forearms.

The mystery hunk gave Matthew a subtle wink and then took the tiniest step toward the Russian. The man was scowling at the two males in front of him but then his face broke out into a smile. A smile that lacked mirth. A smile that sent a chill down Matthew's spine.

"Ah, I see now. Simple misunderstanding comrade, nothing else."

With those final words, the Russian took his leave. He headed further down the line of stool sitters toward a pretty long haired Asian who sat by himself.

Matthew turned quickly to look at the handsome man who still had his arm wrapped around his waist. He coughed awkwardly and the man stopped paying attention to the Russian.

"Kesese! I can't believe that actually worked!" He grinned at Matthew and then seemed to realize that the blonde was still not quite sure what had just happened. He cleared his throat awkwardly but regained his cool quick enough to say.

"Hallo, I bet you're wondering what the name of this awesome man who just saved you is; well I'll tell you, it's Gilbert."

Gilbert winked and then said, "Does the pretty thing that's had my eye since the moment he's walked in have a name?"

Matthew's mouth opened and closed in a futile attempt to find his words as a warmth flooded into his face and colored his cheeks prettily.

"Uhm, well I'm Matthew. I just, wow. Thank you, Gilbert, was it? I really wasn't sure what I was going to do back there."

Gilbert grinned a cocky smile that had Matthew disbelieving the fact that the man could appear any more handsome than he already did.

"Well when I see a little bird in danger of being swallowed by a hawk I just can't not intervene."

The bartender placed two drinks in front of them, nodding once at Gilbert. Gilbert flashed his grin the man's way, "danke, Matthias."

When Gilbert said that, the bartender who had been serious and focused on his job broke out into a grin and he nodded again. Matthew watched the two men and their exchange.

Boy was it easy to judge people incorrectly simply by looking at them.

Matthias gave Gilbert a quick wink after giving Matthew a not so inconspicuous look over. Matthew could not help but blush and feel rather indignant at their exchange.

With a roll of his eyes he turned once more to face the room before him with it's dim lights loud music and dancing occupants. He was beginning to question the security of his choice to remain there with this stranger.

He figured he may as well go with the flow from here on out. He was dragged into coming here by his obnoxious brother, then he was hit on by an over zealous Russian, and then he was saved by an Albino named Gilbert. This night couldn't get any better.

He sipped at his drink casually while peering occasionally at Gilbert. The man had already downed half of his. The direction of his gaze shifted and he took in the Albino's figure once more.

Up and down. Broad shoulders. Well toned forearms. Big hands. Long legs.

"Liking what you're seeing birdie?" Gilbert smirked widely and set his glass down.

"Why don't we hit the dance floor eh?" Matthew blurted nervously.

His cheeks became all the more flushed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow but grinned nonetheless.

"I'd be honored to, liebe." He winked as he gently took hold of Matthew's hand, pulling him from his seat.

Once the blonde's feet were on the ground he felt the familiar sensation of a well toned and firm arm winding about his waist herding him gently toward the dance floor.

With a quick glance toward where his brother stood chatting up the bookworm blonde, and another up at his handsome new dance partner, Matt allowed a determined smirk to settle onto his features before he held the silver haired man's hand firmly in his own and tugged him the rest of the way to the dance floor. They stood chest to chest. The music pounded rhythmically in their ears. It begged them to join the dance.

"Let's make it count eh?" Matt quipped coyly. His violet colored eyes sparkled with newfound confidence.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **"Привет вам, красивая подсолнечника." (Russian) - "Hello to you, beautiful sunflower."**

 **"Да?" (Russian) - "Yes?"**

 **Нет (Russian) - No**

 **"Hallo,..." (German) - "Hello,..."**

 **"danke..." (German) - "thank you..."**

 **"..., liebe." (German) - "..., love."**


End file.
